


A Pebble in the Water

by BubblegumCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Space AU, Tattoo artist Levi, idk where im going with this i just wanted space stuff, man idk im winging this entire thing, stuck on a spaceship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCat/pseuds/BubblegumCat
Summary: Outer space travel isn't all fun and games. If your spaceship breaks down, that's it, you're stuck. And that's exactly what happened to the ship Levi is on. With the hyperdrive broken, and the communication equipment non-functioning, they're going nowhere fast. He gets by as best he can, they all do. He tries to be a pebble in the water - letting everything flow past him, while he remains constant. Steady. But it's tough. How do you live when there's so little to live for? How do you find enjoyment?(idk, levi/eren thing where eren shows levi that stuff can be fun, also maybe added actiony stuff to do with aliens later? havent decided yet)





	1. headaches and nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> man idk i hope this is okay, i havent posted anything in awhile, i've been writing on and off but nothing feels good. i like this idea alot though, and i hope you will as well   
> (also, i listened to the stranger things soundtrack lots when i was writing this, so you could maybe listen to that while you read to improve your experience, i mean if you want, it's on spotify and its really cool ok im done now goodbye thank you)

The shading on this piece is taking me fucking ages. Usually I love long sessions - I really get into them and lose myself while I'm working. But this asshole doesn't want to shut up the fuck up. He's been talking almost non-stop for almost the entirety of the three hours that I've been working on this lion on his forearm. Thank fuck it's nearly finished. My head is throbbing. 'Just one more session after this and then you're done,' I tell myself as the idiot yaps on about some chick he's been fucking lately. After this session is Mikasa, so I know she definitely won't be talking much. That lady is like a literal statue. I've never seen anyone take pain better than she does - she never complains, never even so much as winces, even after hours and hours of continuous work. Even when I did her fucking feet. That woman is ridiculous. 

"Right, all done." I cut the chatterbox off halfway through his sentence as I sit up from where I was hunched over his arm, cracking my spine as I stretch. 

"Right on! Thanks so much man, it looks incredible," He examines his arm, turning it this way and that. "You're amazing! I definitely gotta tell all my mates about you man, this is just…" He carries on nattering away while I cover his arm with cling film and tape it up. I just nod my head and when there's a slight gap in his near continuous speech I tell him how much he owes me. He forks over the cash, still talking somehow, and I find myself sincerely hoping his friends are nowhere near as talkative as him. 

"Alright great, don't mention it. Now I have another appointment so fuck off." The dude just laughs, like I'm kidding around with him. Yeah, he doesn't know me all that well. This was his first, and probably last, piece by me. No way am I sitting through a couple hours with this dickhead again. Only reason I was civil at all to him was because he's a paying customer. 

I sigh as he steps through the sliding door and it glides shut again. Ahh, fucking peace at last. I slump down in the chair in the corner of the room, my neck tilted back so my face is looking at the ceiling. I hear the doors slide open again and I groan. "Get the fuck out I'm busy." I mumble in the vague direction of the door. 

"Doesn't look like it." A cool, flat voice makes me look up for a second before I slump back again. It's Mikasa, leaning against the door frame. The glimpse I caught of her face was blank of all emotion, as always. 

I give her the finger, not looking at her until I sit up. I brace both my hands on my knees and stand up again, rubbing a hand down my face. "Alright 'Kas?"

"Fine, you? Thought I saw Adrian leaving, no wonder you're in a shitty mood. Bastard made the mistake of chatting me up once. Won't be doing that again anytime soon if he's got any sense." I smirk. Typical Mikasa. 

"Right then. You ready?" I force myself up and out of the chair. "Give me a sec, gotta find some fucking panadol or something…" I dig around in one of my draws and find the painkillers, snapping two out of the back and necking them with a swig from a water bottle on the table. 

When I turn around I see Mikasa pulling her shirt off, her back to me, and some other guy standing next to her awkwardly. "Uh, who's this?" 

"Oh, Levi, this is Eren. He's, like, my kid brother." She turns around and shrugs. "Or something." 

"Hey fuck off, you're only a year older than me." The guy frowns at Mikasa, his brows furrowing heavily over bright green eyes, but then he turns to me and gives me a kind of half wave and a smile. "Hi." 

"Um, yeah, hey." I nod once at him as I sit down. His eyes really are ridiculously fucking bright, and he looks super buzzed, like he's had a gallon of black coffee or something. "You staying while I do Mika's piece?" Mikasa shoots me a look that would shoot tremors of dread into the heart of many a mere mortal - she doesn't like nicknames, but honestly I don't really give a shit. It's not like I'm calling her shit for brains or dickstain like I do with most other people. 

"Yeah. I mean, if that's okay?" He looks unsure, his fingers tapping the side of his thigh like he's nervous or something.

"Sure, whatever." I pause. "Just, try not to talk too much." His face lights up, his eyes practically glowing. Woah.

"Oh yeah sure of course, you won't even know I'm here man, I promise." He collapses heavily in the seat on the opposite side of my tattooing chair, one of his knees bouncing like crazy as he watches me set up. I can't help the way my gaze keeps flicking from my tattoo shit to him and back again. 

I set to work, prepping the gun and wiping down Mikasa's ribs for doing the outline of the vampire bat she wants there. Although honestly I could probably finish the whole thing what with Mikasa's crazy high pain tolerance, but eh I'm fucking tired so I'll just do the outline like we planned. I put the stencil on and check it with her, and once we're both happy it looks good I set to work with the ink. 

As I said before, she doesn't so much as flinch when the needle pierces her skin. It's blissfully quiet except for the buzz of my gun and I find that I'm able to lose myself easily in a way that just wasn't possible with, oh what was that dickheads' name, Adrian? Mikasa may be my favourite person to tattoo, precisely for this reason. It's just, so peaceful and chilled out, and she always chooses pieces that are pretty fun to do. This time it's a pretty pissed off looking traditional-style black bat, complete with spiky teeth and drops of blood. So fucking rad. 

When I do glance up from what I'm doing I notice Eren is staring at me, although he quickly looks back down at the line work that will become Mikasa's bat. Hm, weird. The next time I look up, again the dude is staring at my face, only to tear his eyes away so fast I'm not even sure if I'm imagining it or not. My eyes dart to look up at Mikasa's face, but her eyes are closed and she's resting her head back on her arms. I mentally shrug and just carry on with the tattoo, although I fucking swear I can feel his eyes on me. 

Once the outlines done I tap Mikasa's shoulder. "Oi, you're done." 

She opens her eyes and leans back on her elbows, looking down at the outline now etched onto her skin. "Oh cool. Thanks Levi." I roll my eyes. As gushing and complimentary as ever.

"Woah there, don't overdo it on the praise, don't wanna inflate my ego too much." Eren snorts at my comment, and when I glance at him his eyes are glued to me, his grin still bright as anything.

"Fuck you." Mikasa does give me the smallest hint of a smile though. "I'll come back and get it finished in a couple weeks?" 

"Sure, sounds good." I return her hint of a smile with an even smaller hint of one as I slick some cling film over the fresh tattoo and tape down the sides. 

"Hey Eren, you go ahead I'll catch you up later, alright?" Mikasa tells him, sitting up and patting down the sides of the tape.

"Oh okay no worries. See you later then." He grins at us both, gives me another little wave and then he's stepping through the door. It closes behind him and he disappears. Mikasa looks at me. 

"What?" 

"Eren." She jerks her thumb towards the closed door. "He was staring at you the entire time he was here."

"Uh, he was?" I'm not sure how to take this information. Although it does confirm the suspicions I had.

"Yep. And you know it. Even you aren't that clueless. Do me a favour, talk to him sometime, alright? He practically begged me to bring him today."

"I-I uh…don't know if..."

Mikasa narrows her eyes at me. "Levi. Just trust me on this, yeah? Eren, he's…" She trails off and pauses. "He's been through some shit. But he's a good kid, and I wouldn't say that about just anyone. So, let him in, okay? It'd be good for both of you." 

I just sigh and shrug. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go." She gives me the finger and I snort. "Fine. Maybe. The kid doesn't seem that bad." 

She breathes heavily through her nose. "Alright. Good. I'll see you around Levi." And then she's walking out of the door before I can even say goodbye. And I'm alone again. Fucking bliss. Although sometimes it gets too quiet up here. I miss the sound of rain on the roof, of the breeze outside, of the birds sitting in the trees. Those times are when I have to put music on, or I have to get out and sit in the communal area. 

Now isn't really one of those times though. It's just nice to have, nothing. I close up my tattooing room, locking it with my magnetic wristband we were all given when we first boarded the ship. They all only open certain doors, depending on what kind of clearing you have. Mine is the only one that opens this one, well apart from the asshole security guys. Their passes open all the doors. 

I head back to my quarters, black boots echoing in the hollow clinical hallways of the ship. I fiddle wth my new septum piercing as I walk, I know I shouldn't but lately it's become a habit I guess. Been feeling a bit weird about the idea that we may never get back to Earth in my life time. The hyperdrive is still fucked apparently. And with none of our communication attempts getting through, and no way to fix it, we're stranded. In the middle of fucking nowhere. I'll never see the sky again, or sunsets, or birds or clouds or forests of trees. I've stopped at a window, hands now shoved in my pockets. Feeling pretty worse for wear. Man why do I do this, dwelling on this shit never helped anyone. I stare out at all the stars. There are so many, it doesn't seem real. Like its from some dumb sci if movie where the good guys fight the bad guys and the good guys always win. 

I shake my head, clearing the thoughts away. That's enough moping for one day. Look at the good: we have food, I can tattoo people, I have my books and my music and my plants, shits gonna be fine. I carry on walking again, but my hands are still shoved deep in my pockets.


	2. socialising and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is forced to socialise, and learns a few new things about Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on trying to write longer chapters, idek, it's been like a week since i read this over...but i just wanted to post it, so i hope it's okay thank you thank you for reading <3

_"To the outside, the dead leaves lay on the lawn_   
_For they don't have trees to hang upon."_

I'm dwelling on the lyrics of the song, smoking, when three consecutive (and very loud) bangs on my door make me jump. I yank my headphones off, tossing them to the side and heaving a sigh as I force myself up and off my bed where I was lying, quite contentedly. Who the fuck has the nerve to bang on my door like that.

"Yeah alright what the f-" I stop when I see it's just Erwin. "Oh it's you. Should've known."

He doesn't reply at first, just regards me steadily before he jerks his head to the side. When I inevitably just stare blankly at him, not getting what he's trying to get across, he sighs. "Dinner? I knew you'd forget." He must see my look of disdain, because he shakes his head. "Levi, you have to eat." The expression on his face pretty explicitly says 'don't argue with me.'

I roll my eyes heavily, muttering curses under my breath as I turn my back to him to tidy away the things I had out and grab my jacket. Erwin might be my superior but that doesn't erase the years that I knew him before either of us worked here. Also he's a control freak. And that's coming from me, the literal poster boy for obsessive compulsive tendencies. So I think I'm allowed to be pissed off about him ordering me around. My room is small and I give it a once over, my eyes passing over all the plants lined up on different surfaces and the neat desk and bedside table, making sure everything is in place before I move towards the door.

"…not even any of your fucking business what I do." I mutter as I stub out the dying glow of the cigarette butt that was clenched between my teeth on my way out. "I'm a grown fucking man…can do whatever I want." I light up another cigarette as I scan my wrist to shut my door and stomp off down the corridor to the mess hall. He follows, and I swear I can fucking feel him smirking. Asshole.

"Yes yes alright sue me, so I wanna make sure my friend is eating. Why is that so wrong?"

I don't even give him the satisfaction of a reply, just inhaling deeply and blowing smoke out of the side of my mouth as I force my boots to trudge down the corridor. Yeah okay, I'm an asshole, so fucking what?

By the time we've reached the mess hall Erwin is walking by my side, and has even managed to make me smile. Or, at least, it's a smile for me. He's telling me some story about that idiot Connie who works down in the food storage area, how he nearly caused us to lose a years supply of rice because he mixed up the crane controls with the airlock activation button, somehow? Fucking incredible. Lucky for us all he's been banned from using heavy machinery until further notice.

"Right, what horseshit has the culinary section got on offer today?" Erwin snorts as we both grab trays and plates from the stacked up piles next to the tubs of unappealing greyish food, and I think he says something, but I'm distracted by raucous laughter erupting from a table across the room. I look over to complain about whoever it is, but my eyes land on Eren. He's laughing loudly, his head thrown back, and a group of people around him laugh together, in synchronised harmony. He turns to look at a girl next to him, his eyes just as vibrant as I remember. He looks, happy. They all do. Their faces are so bright, so, real, somehow. It makes my chest ache to see. I want to be part of it.

I catch myself, feel my face flush a little as I realise Erwin is talking still and I quickly jerk my head back to face the food in front of me. "Levi are you listening? Who were you looking at?"

"Nothing." I can feel him looking at me, so I tack an insult on. "Shit for brains. C'mon, pick something and lets go." I shovel food onto my plate before moving on briskly.

After we've picked our food we find a spot, mercifully on the other side of the room from Eren's group of boisterously happy friends having fun. It's busy, it always is at mealtimes, and most of the 20 or so tables are taken up with groups of people laughing and scarfing down food. One of the main reasons I dislike the mess hall is how busy it gets, people everywhere, being loud and inconsiderate and messy. I try to not think about it. Erwin and I chat mindlessly, or rather, he chats at me and I grunt and make noises of affirmation or disagreement periodically. I'm not one for small talk, and he doesn't really give a shit either way.

"Hello Levi!" A small voice makes me look up to see Armin, just as tiny as always, a tray in his hands. "I haven't seen you in a little while, how are you? Are your plants doing okay?"

Armin's so small and gentle that I can never bring myself to be rude to him. Besides, he was the one who got me the plants for my room when I mentioned once how I missed seeing trees. He works in the botany section, where they basically store all the plants and keep all the different species we brought with us on the trip alive. "I'm okay thanks Armin, and my plants are doing well." His answering smile is so full of warmth that it cheers me up a little.

"Oh good I'm so glad." I can tell he genuinely means it. It's one of the reasons why Armin is one of the few people I can stand - he's so genuine, just an all out good person to his core. It's difficult not to like him. "Hey, would you maybe want to come sit with us? I mean, I don't mean to intrude, of course it's fine if you're busy." He glances at Erwin nervously.

I'm about to tell him I'm fine where I am, when Erwin fucking pipes up "No he isn't busy, I was just thinking about getting back anyway. You guys have fun, alright?" He looks at me pointedly, probably thinking something along the lines of 'fucking go be a normal person and socialise.' Fucking hell. I groan inwardly, not wanting Armin to see how little I actually want this. When Armin said 'us' he meant Eren and his group. Great.

Erwin, the smug bastard, grins at me before he walks away, and I glare daggers into the back of his head before I turn to Armin. "Where are you sitting." Not really a question, because I already know. Armin's happy though, his smile lighting up his face. It reminds me of Eren. Woah what the fuck nope that can't be good, I get that thought out of my mind straight away.

"Aw great okay this way!" Armin practically skips in the direction of the table, and I heave a quiet sigh as I put my mug of tea back on my tray and follow him. That's another thing I miss, actual tea cups. All we have on the ship are these shitty, clunky mugs. Also the tea is shit - no loose leaf, it's always teabags. Total bullshit. I've been considering asking Armin about whether they have different tea leaf varieties growing in the botany sector. We wind through all the tables as I'm thinking all this, I think Armin is talking but I can't really be completely sure. Then we reach the table, and I definitely know about that. They're even louder up close.

"Hey Levi! How goes it?" I raise an eyebrow as a guy I think is called Reiner addresses me. I mean, who the fuck actually says 'how goes it'? I don't even really know this cretin.

"Fine thanks." Armin sits down and gestures for me to sit by him. I do, placing my tray down and sinking onto the bench sullenly, intent on eating as fast as possible so I can get the fuck out of here. Social interaction is not one of my hobbies, if you hadn't already noticed. I know all these fuckers, but I've never interacted with them properly. The odd word here or there, mostly me listening to them. I tend to be an observer, not a, take-parter.

Armin is already deep in conversation with Mikasa, whom he is sitting next to. Then there's Sasha who eats a lot and is currently shovelling mountains of food into her mouth at a ridiculous rate, and Connie the bald headed idiot next to her. On the other side is Berthold who's freakishly tall, Reiner who's screwing Berthold, then hot head horse face Jean and Marco who always seems to be with Jean, and then Eren, who is sitting in front of me. Typical. If I believed in God I'd definitely be giving him the finger right about now.

I eat tidily but quickly. I watch Eren surreptitiously out of the corner of my eye, I can't seem to help myself - he's talking animatedly with Marco and occasionally aiming cutting remarks across at Jean. I sense those two don't get on too well. Just as I'm thinking this Jean leans across and smacks Eren on the shoulder. "Fuck off dickstain that’s total bullshit and you know it."

Eren doesn't take this lying down. "Oi what the fuck, It is not bullshit you don't know what the fuck you're even talking about horse face." Jesus fucking Christ what happened to the innocent bright eyed kid in my tattoo shop? His face is ripe with emotion, but not the same warm, gentle, excited emotion I had seen earlier. He's all raw aggression now.

"How fucking dare you, I'm the one who works in that section, don't act like you're the fucking expert when you know fuck all."

Eren is seething, his emerald eyes flashing as he glares at Jean. Wow, who the fuck knew? "Why are you so fucking rude you asshole? Other people can know their shit too, the world doesn't fucking revolve around your giant ass head." I have to stifle a snort at this. Kid's a man after my own heart obviously.

Jean's just about to retaliate, and I'm starting to think it might end up being an all out punch up, when Marco puts his hand on Jean's shoulder and pulls him back from where he's leaning across to get in Eren's face. "Alright that's enough guys, look can't you just agree to disagree? Please?" His eyebrows are knitted together in concern. "It's not even a big deal, no use getting so worked up about it, alright?"

Both guys grumble and sink down into their seats, Jean looking even more moody than usual and Eren's frown making him look like a petulant child. He glances up at me and his eyes widen like he's only just realised that I'm here. His frown fades a little, his eyes just bright as before when I saw him. I tear my eyes away quickly to look back down at the remaining food on my plate, stabbing a piece of fabricated meat on my fork. We don't have real meat, because the only animals on the ship are a few cats belonging to random crew members and one sniffer dog who stays with Erwin.

Eren is pretty quiet for the entirety of the remaining mealtime. I swear I feel eyes on me when I'm eating but whenever I look up at him his eyes are focused on his own food. And everyone else is too involved in their own conversations, so it isn't any of then. I stop eating quite so fast.

Once we're all done and the mess hall is filled with the sounds of plates and cutlery clanking Armin asks if I want to join them in the rec room to watch some movie, but I tell him I have shit to do. In a slightly nicer way, because I mean, it's Armin. I start heading off in the opposite direction towards my tattoo shop (which okay is technically just my engineering workshop where people bring me their broken electrical shit to fix and where I keep all my tools for jobs around the ship).

There's a tap on my shoulder, and I look around to see Mikasa standing behind me. "Alright 'Kas?"

"Fuck off Levi you know I hate nicknames." She scowls at me and I roll my eyes. "I was going ask if you can fix my communicator." Mikasa is brilliant at most things, but technology is not one. She also can't whistle.

I nod. "Sure, probably won't take long. I'm heading to my shop anyway" We walk together down the corridor. The ship is big, there are some areas I haven't even been to before, but I have been to most being the chief engineer. Which sounds like a big deal, but basically just means I get the most jobs because I know the most about fixing general electrical and technological problems. It takes a good maybe 25 minutes to walk to my shop, and it takes at least 2 hours to walk around the whole of the ship. And that's just the edge of it, nevermind all the intricate corridors winding together to meet in the middle at the core of the ship. That's where Erwin usually is. He's the one responsible for the entire ship and it's crew, so I guess that explains why he's such a control freak - he has to be. He's under a lot of pressure right now what with all the technical problems we're having. People aren't happy. But there's fuck all he can do. It's meant to be my job to fix these sorts of problems. I'm the chief engineer. Well, Thomas is the engineer working in the core, but still. Can't help feeling guilty.

"Levi?" I jump as I turn around to see Mikasa standing a good 20 steps or so behind me at, oh, the door of my workshop. See this happens quite a bit, I get lost in my head and forget what my body is doing.

"Oh." is all I say as I walk back to her and open the door with my wristband. She gives me a look, but says nothing about it as we step inside and I shut the door. I cross my arms and lean against the workbench where I keep all my tools. "So. Where's this communicator?"

She shoves a hand in her back pocket and pulls out a standard issue communicator, which is basically just a levelled up radio. I look it over, open it up and have a poke round inside it. "Alright, looks like the transistor's fucked, along with a few other things. What'd you do, drop it?"

She looks at me, face void of emotion. "Yes."

"Right. Well, shouldn't take me long, ten minutes or so." I set to work, finding the tools and pieces that I need in order to get it working again. It's quiet for awhile, aside from the slight hum of the vents around us in the walls and ceilings. I'm fully expecting it to remain silent until I finish fishing her communicator, but then she starts talking.

"Do you know why you'd never met or even seen Eren until today? Didn't you wonder?"

I'm surprised that she's talking at all, let alone about another person, so I'm stuck in a sort of stunned silence for a moment before I find my voice again. "Um, no, not really. Why?"

She pauses, eyes darting to the side. "Well, he's different from the others here."

I raise my eyebrows, the communicator all but forgotten. "What are you talking about?"

"He's…not normal." What the fuck does that mean? Mikasa continues, "Not many of us know. Marco because he works in the medcare section, and Jean because Marco can't keep secrets from him, and Armin and Dr Hanji." Dr Hanji is a real nutcase, she may literally be insane, but she's also brilliant and incredibly intelligent, so I guess it makes sense that they told her. And I know Mikasa is close to Armin, so I guess Eren must be as well.

Mikasa carries on, "He…hasn't been well lately, so he's been stuck in the medcare section for nearly the entire time we've been here. He has these really awful dreams. And somehow-" She stops again, takes a breath. I've never heard Mikasa talk so much in the year or so that I've known her. "Somehow, he can see things. He sees the future Levi. And he has been seeing you for as long as either of us can remember."

This is a lot to take in. What the fuck. I rub the space in between my eyebrows, closing my eyes. Confusion clouds my thoughts. "Wait, so, why does he see me? And why has he been in the medcare section? What's wrong with him?"

She frowns. "He's been having seizures, and sometimes he blacks out for days after an especially intense vision. The longest black out was nearly a month long." She runs a hand through her hair, and tugs her omnipresent red scarf closer around her face. "As for why he sees you, we don't know. He doesn't tell us everything, only very important big things that happen. We think he sees a fuck of a lot more than he lets on."

"Right." I'm still at a loss for words. "So, his seizures are better now? And the black outs?"

She shrugs. "They're more under control than they were. He was getting cabin fever shut up in the medcare sector anyway, it's not all that big down there. You've seen him, he's a little ball of energy he can't sit still for two seconds."

This makes me frown. "What about earlier when he was watching me tattoo you?"

Mikasa actually smiles, which is ridiculously rare. "Well, that was different. He was watching you. Do you realise how much he's been going on about you? Why do you think I asked you to give him a chance before?"

All of this is too fucking much. I heave a sigh and sink down onto the stool next to the bench. "I'm gonna need some time to think about this Mika. Can I just, fix your communicator and we can talk tomorrow?"

She nods, so I guess that's what she was expecting. "Yeah. Take your time." It's strange to hear her go back to her usual near monosyllabic speech pattern after all the talking she just did. "I'll leave you to it." She turns to leave but she pauses at the door. "Levi, don't forget what I said about Eren, alright? You mean a lot to him."

I'm at a bit of a loss for words, so I just nod. She seems satisfied enough with this because she gives me a single nod before she scans her wrist and leaves the room. My mind races through thoughts faster than I can even comprehend. Why didn't Mikasa mention this before? Why is it me Eren is so fixated on? How can this even be happening, what does any of it mean? He can predict the fucking future?

I try and push it away for now, turning back to the communicator. Maybe if I distract myself it'll go away? Yeah, not fucking likely, but still worth a shot. Focus on what's in front of you, let everything flow around you. Like water. Logic doesn't exist when your mind is this messy Levi. Breathe. Sleep on it and figure it out tomorrow. I suddenly feel exhausted, and i collapse on my bunk. I lie awake for who knows how long, the same as I always do. But one thing's different - instead of the usual pessimistic spiralling that consumes my brain, it's all Eren. Just Eren.


End file.
